Episode 3
Leone's Roar Ethan was relaxing for once during his time in town. Though out in the wild was always a case of being active as he and Leone felt at home but there was no challenge that was difficult. Sure there was the case of smashing down trees to use as bridges to get across caverns and rivers. 1 day, Ben came up to Ethan with Kieran. "We challenge you to a battle!" Ben said to Ethan which woke him up from a daydream. "Don't you have any manners? Never wake me from a nap ok!" Ethan snapped. Ben and Kieran fell on their ass from shock and fright. "We just wanted a battle!" Kieran growled. "Fine then! I'll fight you! If I win mind, it'll be payback for what you've just done!" Ethan growled and grabbed his launcher from his pocket, followed by Rock Leone. Kieran and Ben quickly readied their Beys and the battle began. Ethan ruthlessly launched in Leone who spun as if on fire. It must've been the anger seering from Ethan's soul. When you battle, your Bey's power comes from that of how you are feeling. If you feel angry then a Bey in generally faster and stronger. If you feel sad then a Bey will be wiped out in a single blow so since Ethan was angry from being woking up when he was dreaming about the old days, Leone was even more wild. Kieran launched in Pegasus who circled around Rock Leone before unleashing a barrage of attacks which then ended up sending Leone flying. "So you've grown stronger Kieran," Ethan smiled. "No matter. Leone!!!" Ethan called to his Bey which then charged down to Pegasus and smashed it clear. "Ben. DO IT!" Kieran commanded as Pegasus shot up into the air. "Got it. Let it rip!" Ben leaped into the air and pulled hard on the ripcord. "Pegasus Starblast Attack!" Kieran cried and Ray Striker slammed Leone and then Pegasus finished the combo off. "I did not expect that! It would seem you two work well in a tag battle. That move there. Ben, you waited for Kieran's signal which was Pegasus flying into the sky, readying Starblast attack and then launching Ray Striker at a high altitude with a massive force making the Air combo which requires 2 Beys crashing down from the sky onto the opponent and since Striker doesn't exactly fly, you launched it in mid air giving it the altitude advantage it needed but unfortunately, MY LEONE IS STILL SPINNING!" Ethan roared. When the smoke causing from 2 Attack types Beys hitting Leone cleared, Leone was still spinning. "No way! We've just been through a Tag tournament and we defeated everyone in an instant with that move!" Ben exclaimed. "It doesn't help when Rock Leone is the ultimate Defensive type bey!" Ethan roared and used Lion Gale Force Wall again. "Kieran, you know what to do!" Ben said to Kieran and Striker, weakened heavily from the still inexperienced High Launch, focused the rest of it's power into clearing the tornado and dealing enough damage for Leone to be finished by Pegasus after Striker sacrificed itself. The plan got executed. and Striker got rid of the Tornado and Pegasus used its Starblast attack again. Striker was, of course, not spinning anymore but Pegasus somehow, was sent flying out of the Stadium and Leone was still spinning except seconds after Pegasus flew out of the stadium, Leone stop spinning resulting in a just-win. "How did Leone not get defeated by Pegasus' Starblast attack?" Kieran cried. "As soon as Striker sent Leone flying, the smoke provided a decent barrier so I instantly unleashed another Lion Gale Force Wall which blasted Pegasus. Unfortunately that move did cost Leone the rest of it's Stamina," Ethan sighed with a secret sense of relief. Everyone picked up their Beys and went their separate ways. Kieran and Ben went to practice their skills together and Ethan went to 'chill'... Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade Episodes